Tragic
by Reira Redemption
Summary: **It was tragic what happened to her; but perhaps something beautiful could form out of this tragedy.** Two Original Characters, Setting has a female from modern time, male from older ages. Graphic-ish sex/rape. Characters not named, can be turned into something more than a one shot. Female/Wavy Black Hair/Violet Eyes. Male/Straight Blonde Hair/Red Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

She screamed, she couldn't breathe. He was heavily resting his weight upon her body; his right hand curled around her small wrists, holding both her arms above her head. For a moment she felt breathless, his full weight was pressed firmly against her petite frame as his opposite hand roamed down over her side, gripping her hip.

As air refilled her lungs in a desperate gasp, she kicked her knee up between his thighs. She hadn't expected for his hand to stop her knee in place before it could make contact with his package.

His smirk widened, his body adjusting over hers as he straddled her waist; her arms remaining pinned above her head. Her eyes glazed over in unspilled tears, her back arching as she struggled between his body and the thick fur blankets underneath her.

"Stop struggling."

"Stop… please." His fingers curled around her cheek, his thumb tracing over the plump flesh. "Pl-Plea—" His mouth pressed firmly over hers, his eyes closed as his fingers traced down her jaw, moving over her collar bone to her button up shirt. His thumb and index finger flicked over the first button, his sadistic smile spread slightly as she began to squirm under him, muffles of words being shared in the kiss.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned, he ghosted his fingers over her belly and up between the valley of her breasts. His mouth kissed down her chin to her neck, his teeth and tongue moving over the delicate flesh. "Stop, please, please…" Her back arched up, her voice breathy and desperate for him to release her from his vice like grip.

He enjoyed her little whimpers, the way her skin seemed to tingle under his curious, knowledgeable touch. Her shirt was fully open, her lacey black bra in his view as he kissed down to her collar bone, his tongue gliding over her bust, biting down over her right breast.

"Oh God! Stop! S-Stop…" Her voice was drowned out as he kissed her again, his teeth gliding over her slightly pouted lower lip.

"Hush now, my little angel… Do not fret, I know what I'm doing." As he spoke his hand dipped between them, his hips raised slightly as her jeans were suddenly pushed a half inch down her hips.

"N-No…" Her skull fell back against the bed, her dark hair laid out under her, framing her like a halo. He smiled to himself as he released her wrists, his left knee moving between her knees as his arms slipped under hers, hefting her up into a sitting position, her arms suddenly slamming into his chest.

His knee was pressed firmly into the heated cleft between her thighs, making a soft sobbing moan escape her lips. "Oh, good goddess…" Her fingers clutched tightly to his shirt, her eyes closed as she tried to resist the bolt of pleasure the shot through her system.

"Like, hm?" Her glazed violet eyes opened, her lashes fluttering as she felt his palm against her back slipped under her bra which was suddenly loose, making the weight of her breasts drop slightly.

"No!" Her voice was a high pitched squeal as he leaned forward, yanking her shirt down her arms. Her arms were folded between them as she feebly hit closed palms to his chest. "Stop it!"

His growl was animalistic, his teeth biting into her shoulder; fangs piercing into the flesh.

She realized then, that her struggle was pointless; her body went limp against him as he fingers her bra off her shoulders, slipping the skimpy fabric off her chest.

Tears leaked from her eyes as he twirled her body around, shoving her back into the snow leopard fur. His fangs slowly unlatched from her shoulder, his tongue licking every last drop of the red liquid. His fingers moved over her breasts like a butterfly kiss; his hand traveled lower, to the band of her jeans as he tugged them lower.

She squirmed in discomfort; cool air rushing over her skin as he stripped her naked. She didn't feel the need to resist him anymore; he had already shown how easy it would be to hurt her.

"What's the matter love, got no more fight left?" She slowly looked into his pitch black eyes, fear trickling down her spine as he stood up in the tall hide tent; removing the few bits of fabric that covered his muscular body. In those brief, horrifying moments; she stared at his face, watching long blonde bangs dip into his vision of black. She watched as he took a glance at her, her own eyes must have told him something, because his expression changed. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but with the quickest of glances she realized he was naked.

Another burst of fear and anxiety coiled inside her belly, she sat up; her long wavy hair falling over her chest, her knees bent and pressed together as her palms curled against the blanket under them.

Her gaze was locked on something in front of her, her brows pressed together as she tried to formulate a plan, even if it was a stupid one.

His form was suddenly kneeling in front of her, a cool hand rubbing her knee. "Don't be afraid." His voice made her shudder, goose bumps running over her skin as her head tilted to the side. He pressed against her knees, pushing them down as he climbs over them.

Long fingers trace over her jaw, she leans away, yet she still tries to remain sitting up. His opposite hand buries itself into her hair, tilting her skull as their lips met.

Without a moments hesitation he pressed her onto her back, his nails gently gliding over her belly and hip, making her twitch as his fingers traveled lower; diving between her thighs.

She gasped against his mouth, his tongue invading the moist cavern, exploring every corner. Her whimpers escalade as his index finger presses to her clit, dipping lower over her damp slit.

Her eyes are barely open, tears running down as his finger penetrates her virgin folds. She mewls into his mouth as her hips press up in the slightest, her entire body trembling as her nails dig into the flesh of his sides. He is her only comfort, her only saving grace as he tugs his mouth from hers, parting her legs entirely as he sits himself between them, her legs resting over his thighs; her most intimate place open for him to see.

A smile spreads over his mouth at the sight of his angel, her hair a mess; legs open as her hands recoil from his body to rest against her belly. Her chest heaving as she breathes deeply, being winded from the kiss and brief feel of his finger within her body.

He continues, dipping his finger slowly into her warmth, watching her head tilt back as she gasps. "Oh goddess…"

Her voice is so breathy and light; he can hardly believe it's coming out of her pouty mouth. His smile holds as he massages another finger into her cunt, watching her expression change from pleasure to surprise as he stretches her virginity to be able to withstand her first sexual encounter.

His thumb circles her clit, stimulating her as a steady stream of fluids begin to coat his fingers; he continues finger fucking her until she's on the edge of an orgasm, her body writhing and hips bucking wildly as she begs softly; almost silently for more.

His lips turn slightly into a grin as he pulls his hand away, just before she would cum. He lines up his dick, his right hand gripping her hip as he listens to her soft protests. He shoves forward, covering her mouth as a shrill shriek forms, escaping her throat only to be muffled by his palm.

Watching her expression, he waits until her hips give a slight thrust, urging him on. He leans over her body, fucking her slowly at first; his lips curling into a slight grin at her blissed out expression from her orgasm.

He can't stand it anymore, his hips slam into hers violently as she screams, begging him to stop. Her hands are pressing against his sides, her arms eventually snaking around his back, her nails digging into his flesh as he gives her a few more fierce thrusts.

Sobs rack her body as she struggles to find any comfort in him. She focuses on his manly scent, the way his hands roam her body as if he's known her for years and this was simply a passionate love making session.

Her back arches and she squeals, his hips slamming into her with a final, harsh thrust as he cums inside her tender cunt. His growl is soft, but she can hear it as it sends a fearful shudder down her spine.

He slowly sits up, his darkened gaze wondering over her body; it's slick with sweat and covered in bruises that are barely beginning to form, scratches here and there from his nails; only a few lightly bleeding.

Then his eyes lock with hers; she looks terrified, her panting mixed with slight moans as his hips absently push and pull, sending little aftershocks through her tingling frame. The back of his palm grazes her cheek as his fingers curl around the back of her neck, tugging her forward. She makes a soft whining noise, but says nothing.

He takes possession of her mouth with his own, his teeth nipping at her lower lip as he feels her arms coiling around his back, her jaw opening as she trembles in his grasps. Their tongues move against each other and he can sense her fear of it all, her worry growing by each passing moment as her arms lock tighter around his back.

A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he removes his mouth from hers, his head tilting in the slightest as she refuses to look at him, her lavender eyes locked on his mouth, her pupils wide with her obvious fear. His long fingers carefully brush hair away from her eyes, his forehead pressing against hers as he slowly pulls out of her dripping cunt; his arm around her waist pulling her up slightly to ease the process.

She mewled softly the entire time, her head turning to the right as her eyes closed. The tip of his cock pulling from her wet warmth made a soft popping sound, her knees bending and grasping his hips suddenly.

"S'the matter love? Too much?" Her eyes remained closed as he waits for any kind of response, once he gets none, he lays her down onto the bedding. His smile waivers slightly as he sees tears begin to drip from her eyes.

Some part of him, a part of him that catches him off guard, makes him want to comfort the girl laying under him; the female that had clung to him desperately during the passion they shared. A quiet, unnoticeable sigh leaves his mouth as he stands, getting the rolled up blanket from the corner of the tent.

He unfolds it, letting it drop onto her frame lightly. He glances around for his clothes, tugging on his pants as he makes for a leave. A hiccup catches his ear as she suddenly grasps his wrist. Her head is tilted down, the blanket pressed to her chest with her other palm.

"D-Don't… go…" For a moment, he almost does want to rip his wrist free and leave her in a broken mess, but this new, awakened side of him; makes him turn and sit beside her. He watches her sad expression as she stares at the snow white blanket resting on top of her; his arm wraps around her waist, laying them both down.

He presses her back to his chest, his arm remaining over her waist as his head barely nuzzles to her skull, his mind wondering as to why he suddenly cares; why this women had such an impact on his life. With a sigh parting his lips, his eyes close; beginning to doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

Alexander couldn't remember the last time he'd let his mind wonder it what he considered to be "sleep". It was the closest he would ever come to the actual thing and he rarely allowed it to happen; in all honesty he hadn't even thought about just relaxing in his own thoughts in quite sometime.

This girl sleeping in his arms, in one word is sinful. Her lips plump, forming a slight pout in her slumber; brows pressed firmly together as she dreams. She twitches now and then and even murmurs soft words that he pays no mind to. His gaze roams down to her unmarked pulse, the blood pumping under the thin layer of skin doesn't appeal to him as much as the actual color of it.

Her hair is dark and almost curls towards the ends, her bangs are slanted rather than chopped to her forehead. He observes her movement, curling more onto her side and into herself. His gaze roams over the flesh of her back that he can see, her skin is smooth and soft to the touch.

Alexander let his visual sink lower, a bit under the blanket to her behind; his perverted mind can't help but take in the fullness of it though it isn't too much meat on her. She isn't skinny, yet not fat; she's perfect. He notes that he can't find a single scar on her besides her fresh bite mark from him upon her shoulder.

"Nnoo… Mn.. s…op.." He listens closely, realizing she must be having a nightmare of the night they shared. Alex doesn't want to admit it's rape, because to him it was merely rough sex. She pulls away from him in total, his arm around her waist releasing her petite frame.

He scoffs, trying to dismiss the irony of it all; he'd been forced to become a vampire when he was once a hunter and now he'd forced this girl into his bed.

XXXXX

Sasha was hearing her screams, reliving every detail with him above her. He stripped her, bit her, and raped her and all she could do was take it. Her soul screamed in pain, she felt violated and done in. Her body was sore and her hips ached and skin bruised.

Her body curled in on itself as she began to sob quietly, silent tears rolling from her eyes as she felt his cool arm remove itself from her waist. She longed for the company but dreaded him being anywhere near her person.

_"S'the matter love? Too much?" _She can hear him in her mind, mocking her, his fangs glistening brightly in her nightmare.

Time is ticking and toking and she feels like she can't breathe; he's there, on top of her. She finally breathes and screams, sitting up as she is flung from her memory nightmare into the real world. She's shaking violently as she frantically looks around.

Realizing she's naked, even with her hair resting over her breasts, she pulls the white fur blanket to her collar bone. Sniffling she glances around to see that she's alone; shaking her head to clear her thoughts she begins to slowly sit up and look for her clothes.

Sasha sits on her knees, trying to ignore the pains between her thighs and on her hips; continuing to sob silently she carefully stands up to wiggle herself into her jeans; taking her time to slide the fitted denim over her hips to her waist.

Exiting the tent, her eyes on the ground, she's nearly shocked out of her skin when she sees the male vampire before her very eyes, sitting by her backpack with his bare torso in full view, arms crossed lazily over his chest. Her eyes unconsciously roam down to his lower body; he's wearing some strange fabric for covering his legs that look like skinny jeans or leggings, his feet bare.

"Like what you see?" His voice makes her jump, he has an accent she can't place, but it somehow reminds her of Australian.

Sasha remains quiet, a tremor forming in her belly as she backs away slightly, though she realizes it's completely pointless because of a few simple factors; firstly, he's faster, stronger and probably just waiting for her to run. Secondly, where would she go? Back into _his _tent? Into the forest?

"Want your shoes?" She nods slowly, her fingers curled into each other as she approaches him. He moves her bag behind the tree trunk he's leaning against and pats the area next to him. Sasha keeps her gaze down, but does as she's told and sits beside him. He pulls her biker boots from somewhere she didn't notice and offers them to her.

Taking them slowly, she sets them down and begins to pull them on. She zips them up and keeps her palms folded in her lap. She's struggling to decide what to do when he begins to speak; "My name is Alexander and I'll be taking you home in a moment."

She nodded as her semi-wide eyes stared at him, his eyes were a dark red and the look in them terrified her to the core. In his gaze, it was like she was prey and he was hunter; he'd kill her for what he wanted and no one would even know.

'Alexander' stood up and entered the tent, she head shuffling and remained seated though she would move and adjust herself often to get comfortable.

XXXXX

"I-It's the house at the end of the block." He's annoyed by her suddenly; he's had his fun doesn't she realize that? He isn't going to hurt her especially not in an area with humans in a ten mile radius.

"Walk home and I'll be here until you get inside. I suggest you keep this quiet."

Sasha was shaking as she gave a curt nod and began to walk quickly away from the tree line; as she broke through the tree line and stepped onto the side walk, she slowed down to an average pace.

Once she was on the porch, she fumbled with her keys. The door took two tries to open and she slammed it closed behind herself. She locked the door and ran upstairs to her bedroom; her sister wasn't home and her husband was at work. Sasha started up a bath with hot tears cascading down her face.

It was unbelievable what happen; not only was she raped, it was by a vampire from decades upon decades ago and now he knew where she lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha had showered ten times since she came home, she wouldn't speak to her sister, Heather, or Heather's husband, Matt. She wouldn't go to school or leave the house for the first twelve days after it happened.

Once she was back in school, she drowned herself in school work to keep her mind busy, she kept her distance from anyone whom was curious about why she was gone for two weeks.

After Sasha finished all her over due school work, she started asking for extra credit. She would read in the library until closing and have Matt pick her up. She constantly surrounded herself with people, but wouldn't actually speak to anyone.

After the first month, Heather enrolled Sasha in consoling. She never went.

It was about two months after, when seven new students enrolled at her high school. Everyone was abuzz with the news. Sasha didn't really care, she kept her nose buried in a book.

XxX

Going to History

XxX

Sasha was reading her history book, prepping once more for her test even though she knew every single answer already. She mumbled the words to herself when suddenly she ran into a solid wall. She fell back, dropping her book.

Looking up, she saw pale features and gold eyes. His hair was blonde and there was a small pixie girl hooked on his arm. She starred in fear at the man, she wasn't hearing a word he said as he bent down to help her up.

She kicked the ground to shove herself away. She stood so quickly, she ran into another person but kept her balance as she fled down the hall, leaving her history book and the very stunned student.

XxX

Sasha had run out of the school and was looking for the quickest way to get home. She had no car and Matt wasn't answering his phone. She cursed loudly as she fled blindly down the street towards her home.

Without looking, she crossed the street, being hit by rushing vehicle. Everything went black.

XxX

3 Days Later

XxX

Sasha woke up in a hospital bed, her sides were bandaged and her left leg was in a cast along with two of her fingers. She was disoriented and confused as her sister's face came into view. She wasn't listening to a single word she said, her eyes were roaming the hospital room.

A man in a white coat came into her view, she turned her head slowly to look at him and her eyes went wide. Blonde hair, gold eyes, pale face.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, how do you feel Sasha?" He pointed a bright light into her eyes as he did so, she whimpered and reached for her sisters hand.

"I want to go home." Her voice cracked heavily as tears glazed her eyes. Heather spoke to the Doctor about letting her return home.

"You need to be here a few days Sasha, then we'll discharge you."

Sasha felt a sense of helplessness rushing over her senses, she watched as he injected something into her IV and not long after she was blacking out once again.


End file.
